Hokage's Girlfriend
by Skelakitty92
Summary: Naruto, now Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha, told a group of girls that he was going out with Hyuga Hinata; but that's not true... What happens afterwards? NaruHina, one-sided NaruSaku, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTema, ChoIno, One-sided KibaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's POV: **

It's been a week since Tsunade baa-chan died… It was Sakura-chan who found her lying on a bed of rocks, sliced in half… Apparently she had healed the other Kage, causing her chakra to drain itself empty. If she had had enough chakra, she could have pulled herself together, and lived! When I heard the devastating news, I didn't believe it at first. No… I didn't want to believe it! But then they showed me her body… It was horrible! There was blood dried onto her face, and her skin…it was so pale, and cold…! That was when I lost it… Even though the room was full of shinobi and kunoichi, I cried like a baby! And the thing was, was that I didn't even care! Tsunade, who was like a mother to me, had died a slow, painful death… But then it dawned on me… At least she was with Jiraiya-sensei now! They never admitted it, but…you could tell they had feelings for each other.

Since Konoha was without a Hokage, they went to me. "You're young, but you'll do. The villagers already think of you as a splendid ninja! A hero!" One of the councilmen said. I just looked at them, too shocked to say anything. My dream had finally come true! I was now Rokudaime! When I looked into the mirror after putting my coat on, I was pleased with how much I looked like my father… I was now officially a strong, and powerful man! Even though my parents are gone, I can still feel them with me, and I can tell that they are proud of me; something that made me feel unbelievably happy!

After the war ended, Sasuke came back to Konoha willingly. Of course, since I wasn't Hokage then, he was thrown into Prison. Sakura-chan has been sulking around, because he won't say a word to her. She visits him twice a day… I knew he would do this, and so that's why I haven't gone to see him yet. I was hoping he would become my guard, but I don't think I'll be able to get him out of prison any time soon… So I turned to the next person I had in mind. "Sai?" I asked. He looked right at me, and smiled. "So the rumors were true..." He bowed slightly. "Congratulations, Naruto-sama." I couldn't help but blush. I wasn't use to such respect… "T-Thanks!" I stuttered. He stood up, and waited for me to continue. "Ah! Um…Would you like to temporarily become my right hand man?" He bowed, yet again. "I would be honored…Naruto-sama!"

"Good! You can start by organizing my desk."

"Isn't that supposed to be your job?" I gave him a cold glare. "Is that how you speak to your Hokage?" He shook his head, and apologized. "I'll get right on it, Naruto-sama!" And then he ran off to the Hokage building.

I put my Hokage hat on, shielding my face from the warm summer sun. Since my favorite color was orange, Kakashi-sensei had them make my coat orange, with black flames. The hat was even orange and black as well! I liked it so much, that I never wanted to take them off! I feel like I'm dreaming, and that at any moment, I'm going to wake up… I just want to hug every person in this village! They finally saw past the "monster" inside of me, and realized that I was a human being… A shinobi who can protect the village!

"KYAAA! It's Naruto-sama!" I heard someone scream. Turning around, I saw a group of girls staring at me… "Uh, hi." I waved, which caused them to scream again. "Can I buy you some ramen, Naruto-sama?" One of them asked. She had short spiky black hair, and piercing green eyes. She looked 15 years old? "No fair Aika!" Her friend wined. I backed up, not wanting to cause a fight. "Sorry ladies, I already ate. But thanks for the offer, though…"

"See Aika, you scared him away!"

"I did not! You're just jealous that you didn't ask Naruto-sama out on a date first!" A d-date? EH?! And from a young teenager? That just makes it worse… "Sorry, but I'm already taken."

"Uwah, who is she?" They all asked in unison. Ahh, what have I done? Now I have to answer their question…"Sak-" No! I can't say Sakura-chan! Everyone in this village knows her feelings towards the "traitor", Uchiha Sasuke. I've never really sat down and had a conversation with Ten-Ten, and Ino hates me… Well, that was until I became a "hero… That only leaves…

"Hyuga Hinata." She loves me, right? "THE Hyuga Hinata? As in the princess of the Hyuga clan?" I nodded my head, and smiled proudly. I often forgot that Hinata was a princess…To think that someone of her caliber would love a low-life guy like me… "She's so beautiful, and kind, and just…! You must feel pretty lucky being with a woman like her!" Aika said, her frown turning into a smile. I chuckled a bit at that. "Ah! No, what I meant was, was that SHE must feel lucky being with a guy like you!"

"Its fine, Aika-chan. And you're right… I am a lucky guy, landing a beautiful, perfect woman like her." It felt strange saying that, for it wasn't directed towards Sakura-chan…

"If you're with Hinata, then…what happened to her fiancé?" I suppressed a gasp. What fiancé? And how come I've never heard about it until now? "Aha, well you see… Hiashi had a change of heart, and let Hinata leave him. He's grown very fond of me…" Not really. Hiashi hates me! But they don't need to know that… "Wow, even the grumpiest of people accept Naruto-sama now. You really are amazing!" Please don't call me amazing, I'm lying to you! "Yeah..."

"Well, we don't want to keep you waiting. I'm sure Hinata-sama is at home right now, preparing dinner for you." Hinata-sama? Oh no… I have a feeling that every one in the village is going to find out about this… I have to find Hinata, and let her know! God, Neji is going to kill me!

Come to think about it, I never thanked Hinata for saving my life. If it weren't for her, Pain would have taken me, and extracted Kurama from me. Konoha would no longer exist, and the world would have ended! I still can't believe that my parents died, and Sasuke's clan got wiped out, because Obito's crush, Rin, got killed… And in the end, it was all a trap. Kakashi-sensei didn't kill Rin! It was Madara's genjutsu. He did what he had to, to get Obito on his side, and take over the world! It wasn't until he was dying, that Obito forgave Kakashi-sensei…

That teme, Sasuke, revived Orochimaru, unfortunately. He's still out there somewhere… But he doesn't have Kabuto anymore. He went back to the orphanage with his brother, to live with his family again… In the end, he was just confused, and lonely. It was all thanks to Itachi, though. I wish he were here right now… He seemed like a pretty cool guy. I can definitely see why Sasuke loves him so much! But at least he's no longer suffering… He's probably chilling with Nagato, and his parents right now, having a blast! Looking over Sasuke...

"You look just like your father!" It was Hiashi. He was sitting on his front steps, drinking tea. He wore a beige colored robe, and had his hair out of its usual loose pony tail. He must have been training… "H-hi, Hiashi-sama!"

"What brings you here?" His eyes were cold, and his face, emotionless. But nonetheless, I kept eye contact with him. "Can I speak with Hinata-chan please?" I asked as nicely as possible. He set his cup down, and stood up. "Does she have a mission?"

"No. I just need to talk to her for a few minutes."

"Only a few minutes?"

"Y-yeah…" Scary! Seriously, does this guy ever smile? No wonder Neji's a moody turd… "Fine. I'll go get her. Stay where you're at!" He demanded. Really? That's how you speak to your Hokage? I get that he doesn't like me, but damn…show some respect! I've definitely earned it!

I took a seat on the front steps, and looked around. The grass was so dark and green, that it looked fake. With that, there were statues and bird baths placed all over the place. It didn't look cluttered, though… And finally, standing before me, was a tall and beautiful Sakura tree. It must have been really old, because it was huge! It reminded me so much of Sakura-chan… N-not saying she's fat or anything! Anyways… The Hyuga's sure got this place built pretty fast… It looks like it was never even destroyed. How did they do it? Well, I guess since there are so many of them…

Being a Hyuga must be pretty hard. You have to do as you're told, and everything must be perfect! If you mess up, then you are disowned. You…must marry the person your father chooses, or else you'll of course, get disowned. Hinata…do you even know this man you're engaged to? You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy! During the Chunin exams, I could see that you were suffering, but not only because of Neji's hatred towards you… I still don't know the full extent of your pain and suffering, but…I can tell that you've had a hard life. Maybe that's why you're so shy? You're probably too afraid to say or do anything, or else…

"N-Naruto-kun?" I heard someone ask. I didn't need to turn around to see who it was. I recognized that voice anywhere! It was so soft, quiet, and innocent…"Hi, Hinata-chan." I said, patting the spot next to me. She didn't take a seat next to me, though; and so I stood up to face her. Once I did that, I could see why she didn't. How could see sit down in that dress? It was a light lavender, strapless dress that reached to the ground in ruffles. The color matched perfectly with those dazzling byakugan eyes! Her hair, which was usually kept down and rested at her waist, was pulled back into a beautiful bun; with thin strands of hair sticking out at just the right places. Around her neck, was a dark purple necklace with her clan's symbol on it. I was completely mesmerized by her beauty… Well, I've never seen her like this before. She's always wearing those baggy clothes that cover up every inch of her skin!

I blushed formed on those pale cheeks of hers. "I-I mean, Naruto-sama…"

"It's okay, Hinata-chan." She shook her head, causing those strands of hair to sway back and forth. Wait, is she…is she on a date, with her fiancé? "No…you're finally Hokage. Even your friends need to start saying your name properly…"

"It's going to take a while to get use to calling me that, and I understand that." She looked into my eyes, and smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat. The more I looked at her, the more beautiful she became… "I'm glad your dream came true. Konoha is going to become an even greater village now!" Uwah, such kind words… I seriously felt like giving her a hug right now, but…I didn't want to mess her hair up; or wrinkle or dress…

"Hinata-chan, I…I did something horrible, something…selfish…" I took my hat off, suddenly feeling hot. She just stood there, waiting for me to continue. "Earlier today while walking around, a bunch of, um…fangirls came up to me." Hinata giggled at that. "Now you know how Sasuke-kun feels."

"Yeah, but…I'm not use to that! These girls fought over me!"

"That's not so bad-"

"The one asked me out on a date… She was a teenager… I didn't know what else to do or say, and so I…"

"You, what?" I looked away from the intensity from her stare. It made me hate myself! "I told them I had girlfriend…"

"Oh! Well, congratulations. Who-"

"You don't understand! I-I panicked… Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to…"

"Naruto-sama?" She asked, her voice thick with worry. I clutched at the hat in my hands… "You."

"Huh? I don't understand what you're saying…"

"I told them that y-you were my girlfriend! And then they mentioned your fiancé, and so I told them that your father let you break it off with him to be with me! I-I'm so sorry Hinata-chan! Now every one in the village is going to find out!"

I sank to my knees, feeling ashamed of myself. How am I going to fix this? No one wants a liar as a Hokage… I'm pretty sure my father didn't lie to anyone! "Such a pitiful sight… Our Hokage, down on his knees in front of my daughter… Stand up, and be a man!"

"Hiashi-sama?!" What was he doing here? Oh no, he heard, didn't he? And now he's going to kill me… I really have messed things up, haven't I? "Did you not hear me, Hokage-sama?" I got back up on my feet quickly. "S-sorry."

"Don't apologize for that." He said coldly. Yup, he heard… He heard everything! "Apologize for ruining Hinata's wedding arrangement!"

"W-w-wait, she can still get married! I just…need to find a way…"

"It's too late. Word has gotten around that she is dating the Hokage. If we deny it, then people might turn against us. This could even ruin our reputation…"

"No… I won't let that happen!" Hiashi looked at Hinata, and shook his head; disappointed. "I have no other choice... .Hinata, you will go out with Naruto; and then when the time is right, break it off with him, and return to your fiancé, Kazuo."

"Whoa, you can't do that! Don't I have a say in this?"

"This is your fault! And so now you must take responsibility for what you have done!" He shot back. I guess he has a point there…

Hinata hid her face in her hands, and began to cry. "Please father, don't make Naruto-sama go out with someone he doesn't love!" I set my hat down on the ground, and walked over to her. "Hinata…" I grabbed her hands, and pulled them away so that I could see her face. Those dazzling byakugan eyes I liked so much, were red and swollen. And her hands… They were so soft, and warm… "I don't mind, really…Hinata-chan." I flashed her a smile, hoping it would make her feel better. She looked at our hands, and blushed. "I j-just don't want to be a burden to you…" Hinata, again, you worry about me too much…but that's what I like about you. "Why would you be a burden to me? You're my friend, and I like hanging out with you!" Granted we don't really hang out that often…

"You can start by taking her out on a date. She's already dressed up…" A date, huh? My very first date, is going to be with Hinata? I mean, it's not so bad… I just…wanted it to be with the girl I spend the rest of my life with. "What's wrong, Naruto-sama?" I can't sulk about it forever. What's done is done. "You can stop with the sama… You're my girlfriend now!" I brought her hand up to my face, and kissed it gently. It was a bit awkward doing that, for Hiashi was still standing there…watching … "If you do vile things to my daughter…"

"You'll kill me? Yeah, I know."

"Ch'. Kazuo is going to be angry about this…" He muttered under his breath. Meh, this Kazuo guy will just have to deal with it. He's probably an ugly pervert anyways…

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. She looked at the ground, and bit her lip. "W-we… We could go to I-Ichiraku's Ramen…" I felt my jaw drop. "You like ramen?"

"I love ramen!" How come I never knew of this? Jeez, that just makes her even more awesome! "Remember, this relationship isn't real." Hiashi warned. I nodded my head slowly. Even when you're Hokage, you still let the Hyuga boss you around… Now I see why every one just, leaves them alone…

I picked up my hat, and placed it back on my head. "Let's go, Hinata-chan."

**Hinata's POV: **

As we walked to Ichiraku's, I couldn't help but notice the stares we were getting from everybody. I didn't let it bother me though, for I was finally walking by Naruto-kun's side…holding his hand… I often found myself staring at him. He was absolutely stunning! I feel bad that he's being forced into going out with me, but…at the same time, I'm happy! "Teuchi, my man!" Naruto said, as he took a seat at the counter. I grabbed my dress, and very carefully, sat down next to him. "Wow, who's the beautiful woman?" Teuchi asked. I smiled at him, not use to such commentary. "This is Hinata… M-my girlfriend…" I felt my heart flutter as he said that. It felt so real… I wanted it to be real!

"A date, huh? Then everything is on the house!" He said, disappearing into the kitchen to get us some tea. There was no one else here, so it was quiet… I shifted uncomfortably in my dress. I wasn't use to wearing something so girly! Teuchi says I'm beautiful, but what does Naruto-kun think of me? I've never been as pretty as Ino, or Sakura… Even though they're my friends, I can't help but feel jealous of them. Ino has such long, and gorgeous blond hair; with a perfect, and curvy body… And Sakura, she has such pretty pink hair to go along with bright green eyes. Not only that, but she's also a strong medical ninja. How can I compete with those two? I'm just a dark, quiet, weirdo…

"Hinata-chan?" He asked, fiddling with his fingers. Wow, that's something I do when I'm nervous! Well, when I'm around Naruto-kun, that is… "Yeah?" He let out a heavy sigh, and continued. "Thank you, for saving my life." So he does remember… "I-it was nothing."

"Nothing? Hinata, you almost died!" I shrugged my shoulders, and spoke up. "If it meant keeping Naruto-kun alive and safe, then I didn't care about dying…"

"Hinata…"

"I meant every word I said to you. Being Hiashi's daughter is a tough job, and if you don't meet his expectations, you'll get disowned. When…I was little, I wasn't strong enough, and so he gave up on me. I picked up on my training with Kuranai-sensei… But then I met you, and saw how strong and determined you were! You had a dream, and you were going to accomplish it, no matter what! A-and I… I admired that about you… Sure I felt like a stalker at times, but at the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted to talk to you…to be with you… But my low self esteem wouldn't allow that…" I looked away from him, too afraid to see his reaction.

"This whole time…you felt this way towards me, and I…I didn't even notice… I really am a moron."

"Please don't call yourself that, Naruto-kun." You are a brilliant shinobi! And you will soon prove that you're a wonderful Hokage! "I know you don't feel the same way towards me, and that's okay. I just want you to be happy! I confessed to you, because I thought I was going to die; and I wanted you to know how I felt…"

"I'm sorry…"

"No need to apologize. Besides…you and Sakura will make a wonderful couple!" Ouch, that hurt. But what makes it worse, is that…she'll never choose him, when Sasuke's in the picture. As long as Sasuke lives, Sakura will never stop loving him… Never stop chasing him… Even now, he's in prison, and Sakura can't leave him alone! "Thank you. I'm glad you understand."

Yes, this relationship isn't real; but…I'm still going to cherish it. This is my chance to get closer to Naruto-kun, even if that means only in friendship. I will always want to be there for him… And my feelings for him will never waver… He'll always be my first, and only love… Sure, I'll be married to Kazuo, but that's only because I don't have a choice in the matter. I'm just a baby maker to him…

"Two large bowls of Miso ramen!" Teuchi said, as he placed the steaming hot bowls in front of us. The smell of it made my mouth water. By the time I broke my chopsticks apart, Naruto-kun was already halfway finished. Wow, he really does love his ramen, doesn't he? "D…do you want my fish cake?" I asked, sliding my bowl towards Naruto-kun. He looked at me, noodles hanging from his mouth. "You don't like them?"

"I do… But I know how much you like them…" He reached over, and took the fish cake from my bowl. "You're so generous, Hinata-chan!"

"Aww, they're sharing food! That's so cute!" Ayame squealed, pouring tea into our cups. As she did this, she leaned into my ear. "I'm glad he chose you over that pink-haired Kunoichi. She's scary…" I bit down on my cheeks, trying not to laugh. I agree with Ayame, Sakura can be pretty scary at times.

But then again, she was the one who saved my life after being taken down by Pain.

"That was delicious!" Naruto-kun said, as he sank back in his chair; rubbing his bloated stomach. "You're so fast!" I giggled. He let out a satisfied sigh, and smiled. "Yeah, I love my ramen!"

"Do you make your own ramen?"

"No, that's too much work. All I need to do, is add water to a cup, and wait 3 minutes while it cooks!" That's not healthy at all! Everything is dried up, and filled with so much sodium… "I-I could make y-you some…" I said, barley above a whisper. He sat up, and swiveled in his chair to face me. "You can make ramen?"

"Yeah. I never get the chance to make it though, because no one else in my family likes it."

"Uwahhh, Hinata-chan is going to make me ramen!" He flung his arms around me, and pulled me into him. "You're the best!" I gasped at the sudden closeness. It felt like my heart was going to explode! Well, I have always dreamed of this, and now…it's finally happened. Naruto-kun is hugging me!

I wish this would last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Later on that night… **_

**Hinata's POV: **

I walked over to the window, and gazed up at the sky. It was a cloudless night, so you could see the stars clearly; plus it was a full moon. It seemed to light up the entire village with its beautiful radiance! Back when my mother was alive, I would always stay up with her on nights like this; and we would just talk for hours. I haven't been able to enjoy it since she passed away. It just, wasn't the same without her…. I wonder if Naruto-kun is enjoying this night. Knowing him though, he's probably already asleep; which is fine. He's Rokudaime Hokage, so he needs all the sleep he can get! I'm actually going over to his place tomorrow, to make him ramen. He says I can just, walk in. I can't help but feel nervous. I've never been over to his place….

Even though this relationship isn't real, I still had a lot of fun today. I got to spend some quality time with Naruto-kun, something I had always wanted. At the same time though, it makes me feel sick to my stomach. Not because of him, but because of my "fiancé", Kazuo. Today I realized that, I want to be with someone who really loves me. Someone who can make me smile, and laugh…. Someone who, will protect me, and accept me for who I am. Kazuo is a coward, who will never give me what I really want! Maybe I should just, run away! No, I can't do that…. I love Konoha too much…. Besides, if I did that, I wouldn't see Naruto-kun anymore…. Unless I got permission from him first. Surely if I explained the situation to him, he'll let me leave. I could always come back every so often to visit. It's got to be better than being with Kazuo.

Sometimes, I wish I had been born into a different family. I feel like I have no say in anything, because I am the princess of the Hyuga clan. I try my hardest to become stronger, and yet it does no good. No matter what I do or say, my father will always view me as weak… If it were up to him, he would probably just toss me aside, and make Neji head of the Hyuga clan. Well, to be honest, I wouldn't mind that at all. I personally think that he deserves it way more than I do. He's definitely stronger than me. If only his father was born before mine, then everything would be different... Also, his father would probably still be alive, as well… Either way, I just want to make my own decisions; and live my life the way I want to…

I want to be free…!

"It's a beautiful night." I glanced over to see Neji standing in the doorway. He still wore his Jounin uniform, which meant he just got home. That too… He could easily make ANBU, but can he? No. All because he has to devote his life to the clan…! "It is…" I spoke quietly. He smiled slightly, and walked over to me. His clothes were tattered and dirty, and he looked exhausted… "I heard what happened earlier. That guy really does have a big mouth..."

"Naruto-sama didn't mean to. He feels bad about it…"

"I know. But still, it's not fair to you…" I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, as if to comfort me…something he never did… "Every one knows how you feel about him." He continued. They do, huh? I guess it was that obvious. Well, I did tend to blush a lot and faint in front of Naruto-kun. Even when people talked about him, I felt my heart flutter, and my face flush. The only person who didn't notice, was Naruto-kun himself. He _has_ been focused on Sakura all of these years… "Thank you, Neji nii-san; but I'll be fine."

"You've changed a lot since the incident with Pain."

"Really?" He nodded his head, smiling even more. I never really noticed. Here, I thought I was still the same old shy, weak Hinata…but apparently I've changed…?

Either way, my father hasn't seemed to notice the change in me. Was Neji the only one who did? I would have thought that, my team mates of all people would have noticed first; but they didn't. Or, maybe they did and just, didn't say anything…? I shouldn't worry about it so much… "Naruto may be our Hokage now, but he's still an idiot…" He said, but not in a rude way. Him and Naruto-kun were friends, and they respected each other. "Why is that?"

"Because, he's still choosing Sakura over you. I just don't understand why…" I felt myself frown. Of course he would always choose Sakura over me, but nonetheless, it still hurt hearing it. "It doesn't matter. I could never be with him, anyways. Father would never allow it. I-I'm…already promised to another man…"

"You're not an object, Hinata-sama!" I was taken back by the harshness in his voice. He pulled away from me, and crossed his arms. Was he angry…? "In father's eyes, yes I am…"

"You're a human being."

"I don't feel like one…" I turned away and bit my lip. Tears pooled in my eyes, and spilled over. I quickly wiped them away, feeling embarrassed. I didn't like showing such weakness in front of other Hyuga, especially Neji…

"Are you really going to just, sit back and marry some guy twice your age?" Twice my age? My father never told me how old Kazuo was, but now I can pretty much guess why. Does he really not care about me anymore? There's no way a father would do something like this to their daughter. Everyone else in the clan got to be with someone closer to their age…so why was I any different? Is my father doing this on purpose, because I was never good enough…? Do I deserve this, or something…? "I don't have a choice…"

"Yes you do, Hinata-sama."

"How so? Father would disown me even more than he already has! He would probably go as far as to kick me out of the clan; banning me from ever returning here…!"

"Then leave… Leave, and never come back!" My eyes widened in shock. Leave the clan? Could I really do that? It sounds so easy… "F-father would never let me do that…"

"Hiashi-sama can't control you like that. If you want to leave this damn clan, then do so!"

"Why? W-why are you telling me these things?!" I fell to my knees and began to cry. All of this is just too much to take in. Neji was standing here, practically begging me to leave our clan so that I can be with Naruto-kun; and if not him, some other guy I fall in love with, in order for me to get the happiness I truly deserved.

I don't know what to do…!

_**The next day… **_

**Naruto's POV: **

Hopefully I cleaned up well enough. I'm not use to having people over, so my place is always messy. I swear I saw a cockroach crawl under my bed the other day… Guess that's what happens when you leave empty ramen cups thrown everywhere… I need to start putting them into the trash can from now on. I'm Rokudaime Hokage now, and so I can't continue to be such a slob! What would the villagers think if they saw the inside of my apartment? Wait, I have money now. I could always just buy another apartment, and—no! A house. Yes, I could definitely buy a house instead. But…what would I fill it with? It's not like I live with anyone else…

"W-where should I put the bags, Naruto-sama?" I took the bags from her, and set them down on my table. Will she be able to make ramen in such a small kitchen…? "Again, I like it when you call me Naruto-kun; so you can drop the sama…" A blush formed on her cheeks, and she began to fidget with her fingers. It was kind of cute, though… "S-sorry, Naruto-kun."

"You don't need to apologize either, Hinata-chan." She bowed her head slightly, and then began unpacking the groceries. I couldn't help but watch in awe. There was just so much stuff! Was she seriously going to use all of it? Either way, it must have been expensive. Everything looked so fresh… Well, almost everything. She had pulled a strange container out of the bag that was slung around her shoulder, and held it out to me. I grabbed it slowly, staring at it… "What is it?"

"Cinnamon rolls. They're my favorite…" Her favorite, huh? I've never had a cinnamon roll, but they sound pretty good.

I took the container from her, and opened the lid. There were six of those swirl-type cinnamon roll thingies, with what I think was frosting on them…? "Can I have one?" I asked, suddenly feeling really hungry. She glanced over at me, and nodded her head. "Of course. I-I made them for you, Naruto-kun…"

"Really? Wow, thank you!" I reached down and picked one of them up. It was sticky, but smelled really good. Then, I put it up to my mouth, and took a bite. I was right about there being frosting on the top, and you could definitely taste the cinnamon. All the flavors were blending perfectly together… "These are delicious." I said, practically inhaling the rest of it. I then went and grabbed another one, eating it just as quickly. I heard Hinata giggling quietly. "Don't eat too many. I don't want you spoiling your appetite..."

"Yes, mother…" I said, smirking at her. It earned yet another blush from her. It was so easy…

_**An hour later… **_

I leaned back in my chair, and sighed. Hinata's ramen was so good, that I couldn't control myself. I managed to down three bowls of it, before she even finished her first. But when I apologized, she told me it was fine; that she understood. She was just happy that I liked it. Who knew she could cook like that? Well, I don't really know much about her, so I guess I can't say that. Now that I think about it, I never really paid much attention to her… I was so obsessed with Sakura-chan, that I didn't notice Hinata. That's going to change now, taking that we're "dating". I have a feeling that, once this is all over, we're going to become even closer. I think it would be nice to have Hinata as a friend… Someone who, I can talk to and hang out with…

"S-so…how does it feel, being the son of the fourth Hokage?" This stunned me. I wasn't expecting her to ask such a question. Of course, word got out when Orochimaru revived the four Hokage's. Apparently Sasuke was asking them a bunch of questions, wanting to hear each of their stories…so of course my father spilled about both my mother and I. When I met up with that bastard on the battlefield, it was clear that he still hadn't respected me, even after hearing everything my father had told him. He thought he was invincible…like some sort of god, going against Itachi's wishes! Since I was in the middle of fighting Madara and Obito, our fight got postponed… But he soon realized how strong I really was, when fighting alongside of me. After defeating the two Uchiha's, we were too exhausted to fight each other. But it was clear that Sasuke had given up on running away, and wanting to destroy Konoha. He was finally coming back home; and of his own free will!

"Sorry. I-I shouldn't have asked you that. Forgive me…" I reached across the table and placed my hand over hers, causing her to blush. "No need to apologize, Hinata-chan. I have nothing to hide… I had amazing parents, who sacrificed themselves for both me and the village... If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now, and Konoha would no longer exist…"

"They sound amazing."

"Yeah. I would have been the happiest kid, being raised by them…" I felt her hand slide out from under mine, as she stood up. She was looking down at the ground with tears in her eyes. "I should have been there for you… You must have been so lonely…"

"It's fine—"

"No it isn't, Naruto-kun. I've seen what the villagers did to you. T-they were so cruel…so unfair!"

"I was a little kid with the Kyuubi sealed inside of me… The very tailed beast who almost destroyed Konoha the day I was born. They had every right not to trust me…"

"Don't think like that. It's not true. You didn't deserve anything those villagers did to you. Did you think no one saw the cuts and bruises all over your body? Well I did. It's kind of hard to hide something like that from these eyes of mine...!"

Whoa, is this the same quiet, shy Hinata I've known all of these years? Because the one in front of me is yelling, and not even stuttering… And to be quiet honest, it's pretty epic. Who knew she could be so fierce? But no matter how angry she gets, I don't think she'll ever hit me… Her father thinks she's too soft to be a ninja; and that she can't hurt or kill people…but I don't believe so. The way she fought Pain…it's just that, she showed no fear…no regrets… And if she were strong enough, she would have killed him without hesitation. Hiashi doesn't give her enough credit. Seriously, what is he thinking? Hinata is his daughter! My parents never would have just, thrown me away like a piece of trash! But since he's a Hyuuga, he gets away with it. No one questions it, or tries to do something about it. And the sad thing, is that…no one will even try to prevent it from happening again. A "weak" Hyuuga is unacceptable…

"I got use to it after a while…" I spoke quietly; too afraid my voice would crack. Hinata was at my side then, wrapping her arms around me. I just sat there as she gently rubbed my back. "No one gets use to that sort of thing, Naruto-kun… You're a human being, who is capable of feeling…especially pain… It wasn't you who attacked the village seventeen years ago, but the Kyuubi itself; and you two are completely different beings. He's demon, and you're a person…"

"But—"

"No buts! Having the Kyuubi sealed inside of you doesn't actually make you the Kyuubi itself…!"

"H-his name is Kurama…"

"Huh? The Kyuubi has a name…?"

"Yeah. I was just as surprised as you were. Apparently all of the tailed-beasts have names… I found this out when the four tails, Son Goku, swallowed me…"

"Y-you were eaten by the four-tails?"

"Yeah. He didn't do it on purpose though. At the time, Obito was controlling him…"

I still can't remember all of their names, but that's fine. They all have new hosts who treat them with the respect that they deserve. Since the war, the Raikage no longer keeps Killer Bee inside the village like a caged animal. He's allowed to roam about, and actually leave to go on missions! As a matter of fact, he's on his way here to congratulate me on becoming Rokudaime Hokage! And knowing him, he'll probably give me some lame rap about it; and then expect me to fist bump him on top of it. The guy is weird, but in a good way… As for Gaara? He was quick in turning down the tailed beast that was once sealed inside of him… Says he doesn't want to put Suna in danger like that again… Yes, the Akatsuki are now gone, but they're not the only bad people out there.

Hinata pulled away from me, but kept her hands on my shoulders. "But, you don't hate Kurama anymore. You two were fighting together during the war…" I placed my hand over the seal on my stomach, and smiled. "You're right. I don't hate him anymore. He's actually my friend now…"

"Your friend? Wow… You never cease to amaze me, Naruto-kun."

"Wait, you don't find it to be weird? Or crazy…?"

"Of course not. You've always been able to befriend anyone and anything. And I think it's a good thing you're getting along with Kurama. It must make things a lot easier for you."

"It does, actually." Again, she's not judging me. When I told Sakura-chan of my relationship with Kurama, she actually punched me in the face, and called me a moron… She told me I was being too "trusting" towards Kurama…but what would she know? She doesn't live with him twenty-four seven like I do! I know exactly what I'm doing. He won't ever admit it, but…Kurama cares about me.

"I should probably go. My father doesn't like it when I stay out too long…" I glanced out the window, and saw that it was still sunny out. Guess I didn't need to walk her home. I watched as she grabbed her bag, and slung it around her shoulder. "Thank you again, for letting me cook for you. I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it? I loved it!" She let a small giggle, making her way over to the door. I got up and followed her. I kind of wish she could stay a little bit longer. I enjoy her company… But at the same time, I don't want to anger Hiashi. Even as Hokage, I still don't want to mess with a Hyuga. "I-I have to meet up with Kazuo tomorrow, so…I guess I'll just, see you around…" Kazuo…why do I feel beating the shit out of him? Seriously, every time I hear his name, I get this strange feeling…a bad feeling… "Okay. Well, you know where to find me!"

"Yes. Goodbye, Naruto-kun." She kissed me on the cheek, and then left.

I just stood there with my hand on my cheek, staring at the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologize for taking so long in updating this. I just, haven't been in the NaruHina mood lately. And because of that, I suffered writers block. Still kind of am… Anyways, thank you all for being so patient, and reading/liking this story. I'll try to update as soon as possible!~ **


End file.
